That Hateful Potter Boy!
by Simply an Author
Summary: Sort of AU. This is Voldemort describing Harry Potter. There's a catch, though: the original story has been twisted and bent beyond recognition...either that, or this is really how it went in Voldemort's mind. .


**Authors Note:**  
Well, this is an English project that I made. Suffice to say, we were asked to describe one character in the eyes of another character. Just my luck, I got Voldemort describing Harry Potter. There's also a catch: we can twist and churn the original story into our liking (so yes, I do know the original story. I read all seven books!). We can also change the character's personalities a bit, make them a bit more exaggerated. I surely did. I made- well, you'll have to read it for yourself. I want to see if this work is deserving of the perfect score that it got (which I doubt, a bit). 'Sides, my friend and I wanted to see what reviews it'd get.

**_Disclaimer:_**  
I don't own Harry Potter. You know the drill.

* * *

**"That Hateful Potter Boy!"**

You want to know about Harry Potter? Well, I can tell you all about him. He is extremely charismatic. He can make friends with everyone and everything, including his enemies…or at least, most of his enemies. He is also quite a clever and intelligent boy. He is one of the greatest actors I have ever known.

How I _**hate**_ him! He made people believe **_I_** was evil. He turned my friends, once that Potter boy's enemies, against me. He outwitted me, and he put up the grandest of acts just to see me fall from my stage. He even forced me to turn in my name in exchange for a new one- Voldemort.

I'll have you know this: I was once a marvelous actor, myself! I starred in the best horror movie of all time, _"Muddy Blood"_, and became a very successful and famous man…but people were jealous of me and my good fortune. I thought I could trust in one family, the Potters, but now I realize how wrong I was.

That Potter boy ruined me! He set me up and caused me to become convicted! There I was, showing him and his family the climax of the movie I starred in, when he suddenly made the carpet I was standing on move right under me! I was posed to cast a death spell, but I would not have cast it had my concentration been broken by that Potter boy's scheme. Shocked, I tried to help, but the Floo Network, a sort of communication and transportation device to you normal humans, was not working properly that time. During that time, he had stumbled off to create that lightning shaped of his, when I was trying to help his parents! 'How heartless could that boy be?' I had thought. And then, to top it all off, he put on this great sympathy act which, not only cost me my fame, but also stripped me of my real name, Tom Marvolo Gaunt Riddle. Since then, I have never used that name, for it brings me too much painful memories.

Oh, but he didn't stop there! He had everything that he wanted: a pair of bumbling idiots that follow him anywhere despite how stupid and dangerous it'd be for best friends, the outstanding position of the "I-Can-Do-It!" Seeker, the shining fame that came with the title as "The-Boy-Who-Lived", the naïve support of the so-called greatest man in the wizard world, Dumbledore –who didn't even bother to remove an extremely sharp sword from a hat that students wore ceremonially, by the way–, and even the hopelessly in love girl! He already had a happy life. Yet, he was still jealous of me! Even as a villain, I was still the most famous, or rather, infamous man in the magical world.

He forced me to divide my life and store them into seven containers, which I call my horcruxes. However, that conniving little child got to them and destroyed them, making me all the more weaker and vulnerable to anything he tried on me. He then challenged weak, old me into a magical duel. Amazingly, I found that I had won! It was too late, then, that I realized that that Potter boy cheated by reviving himself and striking me when I least expected it.

I can't believe it. In the end, after all those hard times and troubles, I end up as the bad guy and the dead guy! How unfair this life is. You wanted to know about Harry Potter? Well, I just gave you the true character of that hateful Potter boy. Believe it!

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Well, give me a sign! Or just click on that itty bitty button on the lower left that says "Go".


End file.
